Dark Thoughts and Unhealthy Obsessions
by Erika Extasy
Summary: Zack Martin has developed a fixation with a certain mirror image of himself. Contains Slash/Twincest/and other dark stuff among those lines.
1. Intro Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zack or Cody Martin, the Tipton Hotel and any character in this work of fiction. I only own the plot to this work.

NOTE: This story does contain material not suitable for young readers, or anyone, really. It contains dark acts between brothers, aka TWINCEST! However, it's not like all the mushy "I love you. I love you too, I always have" stuff in other twincest fics. It will contain possibly non-con and just all-around effed up stuff. You've been warned.

Zack wasn't completely sure when it had happened. He wasn't sure when his mid started working in such a….strange manner. He'd always liked girls, he had thought. And, even if he hadn't like girls, he still shouldn't be thinking like this. His own brother, what the fuck?

If he had to guess, he'd say it started one day when he was laying on his bed, thumbing through a sports magazine and Cody had walked in after taking a shower. He was walking toward their shared dresser, when his towel got caught on the post of his bed and fell to his ankles. Zack wouldn't have even noticed if Cody hadn't made this adorable squeak when he suddenly felt a draft on in his downstairs region. Zack looked up to see what the noise was, and looked straight, eye-level at Cody's penis. It shouldn't have been a big deal, they were brothers, and they had seen every part of each other, multiple times. But, for some reason, Zack couldn't look away this time, it was almost trance-like, and, for some strange reason, he liked what he saw. It was….mouthwatering.

"Zack," Cody yelled, grabbing his towel from the floor and wrapping it around him, "what were you looking at?"

"Oh, Cody…" Zack racked his brain, he needed to think fast to talk his way out of this. "I….uhh, thought I saw a rat over there." Zack lied

"Oh, okay, but, why would there be a rat in here? This is a 5-star hotel."

"Yea, that's what I was thinking, it was probably nothing."

Cody shrugged it off, he believed his brother. He had no reason not to. Sure, Zack wasn't the most honest person ever, but why would he be looking at his brother's dick? Zack was the biggest lady's man, well, boy that he knew.

Cody didn't think anything else of it, Zack, on the other hand, couldn't get it out of his head.

Why couldn't he look away? He wasn't a fag, and, it was his brother for God's sake! He can't look at his own brother's dick with that kind of, was it lust he felt?

Either way, that image wouldn't leave his mind; neither would the thoughts that went along with it. Some of the thoughts worried him, well, the whole situation worried him, but some of the thoughts were even more messed up than the situation itself, they were, for lack of a better word, disturbing. The things he thought, dreamed about doing to his own little brother, almost made him sick to his stomach, among other things it did to the other parts of his anatomy.

But, he kept his thoughts in check, for the most part, and was determined to keep them just that, thoughts. He loved his brother more than anything in the world, and wasn't gonna let some fucked up fantasy tear them apart.

AN: I know I said that this wouldn't be like all the other twincest fics on the site, and I promise, it won't, I just couldn't think of another way to start off the story. I will update soon. Reviews will be appreciated, flames will be accepted.


	2. Sadism and Solitary Moments

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zack or Cody Martin, the Tipton Hotel and any character in this work of fiction. I only own the plot to this work.

Note: I apologize for the short length of the last chapter. I didn't even really want to write that one, but I couldn't just start off without a plot, could I? Anyway, I'll try to make this chapter longer, and better, but, I don't really want to rush into anything, ya know? Oh yea, my keyboard is kinda messed up, and I don't have a beta reader, so, if you see any typos, I'd appreciate it if you let me know. But, you're probably tired of listening to me ramble on. Enjoy the story!

It had been a month since the shower event. During said month, Cody had forgotten all about it, but Zack's thoughts had only grown darker, more sadistic, but he'd yet to act on them.

"I'm going out to buy a new dress for the ball I'm singing at tonight, Boys. I'll be back late tonight. Be good!" Carey said to her sons, who were sitting side by side on the couch, Cody reading through his science book for the third time, Zack watching some mindless tv show.

"Okay Mom, love you." Both boys said in unison as their mom walked out of the suite, closing and locking the door.

"So, Cody, what do you want to do now that Mom's gone?"

"I'm pretty sure Mom wanted us to stay in the suite."

"Why do you always have to be so boring?" Zack asked as he pulled the Science book from Cody's hand and tossed it on the floor.

"Hey, Zack! You could've at least put it on the table, you jerk."

"I've been called a lot worse than a jerk, Cody."

"That's cause you are a lot worse than a jerk, Zack," Cody said with a smirk.

"Haha," Zack laughed sarcastically, "I'm hungry. Fix me something to eat, would you?"

"Well, you threw my science book, so, I shouldn't, but I guess. What do you want?"

"I want spaghetti!"

"Fine."

Cody stood up off the couch and headed toward the kitchen. Zack took this time to be the closet-pervert he was and watch his brother's ass as he walked across the room in a pair of athletic shorts. He loved the way his little brother's butt wiggled as he walked, and he hated himself for thinking like this, but what could he do?

"Cold you at least come help me make the sauce?" Cody asked, standing on his tiptoes to reach a bowl from the cabinet. "Zack?"

"Wha-what?" Zack asked, snapping out of his daze."

"Can you come help me make the sauce?"

"Oh, well, sure." Zack up from the couch, "Umm, I'll be here in a second, bathroom." Zack turned around quick and walked off before Cody had a chance to turn around.

"Okay, but, wash your hands when you come out this time!"

"We'll see."

Zack closed the door to the bathroom and leaned against it.

"God damn it, why does this happen to me?" Zack asked no one in particular as he looked down and saw his shorts poking out further than normal.

He pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, before dropping his shorts and boxers to the floor and walking to the bathtub and picking up a bottle of conditioner. He lie down with the bottle and stretched out across the bathroom tile. The cool tiles felt nice on his heated flesh. He poured some conditioner out into his hand, and a little onto his swollen member. It wasn't as pleasing as actual lube, but it worked and felt better than doing it dry. He let the bottle fall to the floor beside him, and reached down and grabbed himself.

He released his breath as he started moving his hand up and down at a steady pace.

His soft sigs filled the room, he kept his voice down as not to let anyone outside hear him.

"Cody…..Cody….."

He whimpered his brother's name as he imagined it was Cody's mouth moving up and down, and not his hand.

He imagined grasping Cody's hair so he couldn't move his head, and roughly putting his cock in his mouth, warning him of worse consequences if he felt teeth, and thrusting in and out of his brother's mouth.

His breathing became ragged, his pace became jerky, and he sunk his teeth into his lip, partly to stifle his moans, and partly as repentance to his thoughts and actions.

His body jerked, causing him to hit his head on the linoleum, he tasted blood, and white flashed before his eyes. He felt a white hot surge flow through his body and out onto his stomach and chest.

"Zack, are you okay in there, you've been in there a while. You feel okay?" Cody asked with a knock on the door, cutting Zack ecstasy short by a few precious moments.

"Yes, Cody!" Zack said, annoyance lining his voice, before picking himself up off of the floor.

"Well, fine! Excuse me for caring about my own brother!"

"Whatever." Zack walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror. He hated what he saw. All he saw was some sick piece of shit covered in his own cum. Sure, he and Cody were twins, but what Zack saw in the mirror wasn't anything like Cody. Cody was an angel. He still held his child-like innocence, though he was fifteen. He probably didn't even jack off, and, if he did, it sure as hell wasn't to the thought of his brother.

With that final hateful thought, Zack pulled a washcloth from off the shelf and started to clean the cum and conditioner off his stomach and groin area. He wrung out the washcloth, tossed it into the laundry hamper, wiped the blood from his lip, and put all of his clothes back on before walking out of the bathroom to join his brother for dinner.

AN: I'm sorry for how short this chapter is too, but I don't feel like writing anymore. I promise the chapters will start getting progressively longer. The next chapter is going to be the dinner, and I promise, interesting things will start to happen soon. Just bear with me and the story will start getting more interesting. I plan to update often to, if we're lucky, and everything works out like it should, I should update at least every few days. School is starting soon around here, and everybody but me is going back. I graduated, and I have to wait a semester before I can start college, so I won't hag out with my friends as much, and that will give me more time to write.

Reviews are appreciated, flames are welcome, I'll enjoy the attention either way

-Erica XTC


	3. Dinners and Bad Ideas

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zack or Cody Martin, the Tipton Hotel and any character in this work of fiction. I only own the plot to this work.

Note: Thanks for all of the nice reviews for my first two chapters, guys. I didn't expect to get this many reviews, especially so fast. So, in order to show my appreciation, here's chapter three. Enjoy

Zack closed the bathroom door behind him, and started walking towards the kitchen, intending to help make the spaghetti sauce.

"So, Codes, what do you want me to do?"

"Umm….How about sitting down with me and eating?"

"But, wasn't I supposed to make the sauce or something like that?"

"Yes, but then you stayed in the bathroom forever. What were you doing in there anyways?"

"What else would I be doing in the bathroom? I was taking a shower. Duh."

"I didn't hear any water-"

"Well you weren't listening then." Zack snapped.

"Why are you being so defensive? I was just asking."

"Whatever, this is good spaghetti, Codes."

"You haven't even tasted it yet. You've been so weird lately."

After that comment, the dinner went on in silence. Zack actually did like the spaghetti, but he was feeling awkward enough as it is, so he didn't mention it. During sneaking a peek at Cody when he wasn't looking, Zack noticed that Cody had spaghetti sauce on the corner of his mouth, it had been there for a while, and Cody hadn't noticed. Zack thought it was kinda cute, actually. He always loved to watch Cody eat, hell, he always loved to watch Cody period.

"So, how's the food, Zack?"

"I already told you, Cody, it's great! But, you've got a little something on your mouth."

"Where? Here?" Cody asked pointing at the completely wrong spot on his face.

"Don't worry, I got it." Zack leaned over the table and got face to face with Cody.

"Zack what are y-"

Without thinking about it anymore, Zack licked the spaghetti sauce from the corner of his mouth, and trailing his tongue across Cody's lips. He pulled his face back and looked into Cody's eyes. He didn't see what he expected, nay, wanted to see. Instead of the happiness he longed to see, he saw shock, shock that borderlined on a mixture of macabre and disgust.

Zack pushed himself up from the table and ran across the living room and into the room they shared. He slammed the door behind him, and threw himself onto his bed. He wasn't crying like he figured he would be when he ran this type of situation through his head. He was just kind of there. No tears, in fact, the whole situation, the taste of his brother's lips, had left him with quite an erection.

He turned over onto his back, and slid his hands down his pants, grabbing himself and starting to thrust into his fist. Instead of the normal sadistic thoughts he had when he masturbated, the only thing he could picture in his mind was the disgusted look on Cody's face. It was almost enough to force the tears down his face, not to mention make him go soft.

Annoyed, and filled with other emotions that weren't quite clear to him yet, he turned over onto his side and pulled his blanket over him, trying to will himself into a sleep.

Outside of the bedroom, Cody still sat at the table. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He didn't seem to completely understand what Zack had done, or why exactly his lips were still tingling. He made a not to himself to ask Zack about that, but maybe he'd wait til later. Cody picked up the two plates and walked over to their shared bedroom. Even though it was, technically, his room, he still felt the need to knock.

"What?" Cody heard from inside.

"You didn't eat all of your food," Cody opened the door, holding both plates on one arm, "you always eat all of my spaghetti, Zack, don't you like it?"

Cody could be so nice sometimes, so….innocent. Zack looked up from his pillow, and saw Cody smiling at him. He sat up and took the spaghetti.

"Thanks, Codes. You're swe…nice." Zack said as he slurped at is pasta.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Haha, I bet you're tired of hearing that from me which is why I decided to post two chapters at once. But, I really wanted to end this chapter here. And, I know I said this wouldn't be the normal fluffy twincest, but I couldn't help having a little fluff, but iat least it's bittersweet fluff.


	4. Morning After Breakdowns

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zack or Cody Martin, the Tipton Hotel and any character in this work of fiction. I only own the plot to this work.

Both Zack and Cody slept restlessly after dinner that night. Zack was haunted, all night, by the look on Cody's face during dinner. Cody was kept up by the events of dinner, and how strangely Zack had been acting as of late. They both tossed and turned all night, and finally just lie still in their beds, neither counting on sleep anytime soon.

Cody couldn't take it anymore; he had a feeling that Zack wasn't asleep, so he decided to take a chance.

" Z….Zack? Zack, are you awake?"

"Yep, sure am, Cody. What's up?"

"Zack, I wanna talk about tonight."

Zack sat up in his bed, and Cody could feel his stare, even though it was dark in the room.

"What about tonight, Cody?"

"Well, you sorta-"

"Sorta what, Cody?" Zack cut Cody off, mid-sentence, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"You kinda licked my mouth."

"I was getting the sauce off of your face. It's not my fault you're a messy eater!" Zack was on his feet now.

"I could've got it, or, you could have used a napkin. You didn't have to lick me."

"You don't have to make such a big deal about it!"

"Well, I think it was kind of gross."

"Well, I'm sorry." The voice came from right beside Cody's bed.

Zack sat on Cody's bed.

"Just, forget about it, kay, Codes?"

"I just think that, maybe-"

Zack grabbed Cody by the face, and pulled him close enough so they could see each other in he darkness.

"Just forget about it, Codes. Okay?" Zack said, the niceness was still in his voice, but this time it was laced with a venom, not heard before.

Cody was scared. He heard the darker "or else" that Zack didn't say. It scared him, he wasn't gonna lie. Before he had a chance to say anything, or think anything but "Oh Shit." Zack released his face and walked back over to his own bed.

"Good night, Cody." Zack said, all venom drained from his voice.

"G…Good….night, Zack"

Neither twin slept well that night, but neither had anything to say to the other.

The next morning, Cody awoke right when the sun peeked through the window, as he usually did. He looked over, and pondered if the night's events had been a dream. He looked over to an empty bed that normally would have held his brother until, at least, noon on a normal day, which led him to believe that the night in question had actually happened. Cody pulled a pair of boxers from his, and Zack's, shared dresser, and walked out of the bedroom, en route to the shower. Instead of his mom in the kitchen, he saw Zack, standing at the stove.

"Zack, what are you doing up so early?"

"Didn't sleep well, Codes. Decided to make us breakfast. Mom said she would be out all day, shopping with her friends and a show tonight. We'll be alone all day."

"Oh, well, Breakfast smells great, Zack."

"Thanks, Bro!"

Maybe Cody was wrong; maybe yesterday was just a mix up.

"It's certainly not the weirdest place Zack has ever licked." Cody said to himself, pulling his shirt off when he got in the bathroom. Cody removed his pants and boxers before tracing his finger on his lips again; they still tingled when he thought about it.

"Maybe Zack gave me some weird disease." He chuckled as he stepped in the shower. The hot water poured over him, soothing his muscles, that were tired from tossing and turning all night, with very little sleep and restless dreams.

Zack opened the door to the bathroom, without Cody hearing him. He was originally only going to tell him to hurry up, that breakfast was ready, but when he stepped in the room, and the steam engulfed him, he couldn't help his wandering thoughts. He pictured Cody in the shower, naked and soapy. He wanted nothing more than to climb in the shower with him, push him up against the wall of the shower, embrace him, and slide slowly down his soapy form and….

Before Zack knew it, his hand was on the shower curtain, and he jerked it open. In an instant, he had a boner, and he couldn't remember if he'd gotten it from looking at Cody, or from his thoughts preceding, all he could think of was how beautiful Cody looked, wet, and covered in soap.

"Zack, close it!" Cody yelled covering himself.

"Haha, sorry Bro," Zack said, thinking faster than he thought possible for himself, "Just wanted to let you know that breakfast was ready, and to tell you not to use all the hot water, I haven't taken a shower yet."

"Well, you didn't have to walk in on me; you almost gave me a damn heart attack!"

"Did you just curse, Cody Martin? What would mom think? I should spank you for that!" Zack smirked as he thought of just how appealing that idea was.

"Just get out, so I can dry off." But, Zack was already out the door.

After Cody toweled off, he put on his boxers and went out for breakfast.

Zack had made pancakes, which was both twin's favorite breakfast, if not, food in general.

"Wow, Zack, this looks great!"

"Thanks, Cody. I hope you like them."

The boys ate together in peace for a while. Neither said anything for a while. Sometimes, one would look up, and smile at the other, the smile was returned, before they went back to enjoying their meal. Until, Cody, being the semi-messy eater he was, got a puff of whipped cream on his face, and the entire morning went down the drain.

"Hey, Codes, you got some whipped cream on your face."

"Oh, thanks, but, you'll let me get it myself this time, right?"

"What?"

"I, I just meant tha-"

"I know what you fucking meant, and, I told you, nothing happened!"

"I know, I was just joking."

"Well, next time, think before you talk!" Zack yelled before he jumped up from his seat, and threw his plate across the room, watching it break against the wall.

"What the hell, Zack?"

Zack didn't hear, he was already out the door, and, even if he hadn't been, the blood was pounding so hard in his ears, that he couldn't hear anything else.

He wasn't really sure where he was going, but he was in an elevator headed to the lobby. He stepped out and bumped right into Mr. Moseby.

"Zack, I really wish you would at least watch where you're going. If you're intent on wreaking havoc in my hot-"

"Let me stop you right there, and tell you, Mr. Moseby, that every time I come into the God damn lobby, it isn't to stop trouble in your fucking hotel, and ruin the perfect little illusion of eloquence you've built for yourself. Sometimes, I've got stuff of my own to take care of, so haw about you be a little more considerate next time, before you jump down my God damn throat about something I haven't even done." With that out of his system, Zack stormed out of the lobby, leaving Mr. Moseby, as well as everyone else within hearing distance, which was the entire lobby, speechless.

Upstairs, Cody was busy, both cleaning up the plate and food, and racking his brain about how Zack could have been set off so easily, by just a joke. It didn't make sense to him, He was thinking more and more to himself, that maybe he wasn't as smart as everyone thought he was. This just didn't make sense, in fact, nothing Zack did or said anymore made sense.

AN: Relatively long chapter. I hope I'm doing a good job of making Zack seem unstable. I promise, the twincest, which I'm sure all of you are waiting for, will start soon. I just don't want to seem like other stories, with all the "OhZackOhCodyILoveYouILoveYoutTooFuckMeOkay" stuff. But, I don't want to drag it out too long, like I'm sure I'm doing this Author's Note. Oh well, I hope you liked. I'll update soon.

Reviews will be appreciated, flames will be accepted. I'll appreciate the attention either way : )


	5. Elevator Rides and Betime Fun

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zack or Cody Martin, the Tipton Hotel and any character in this work of fiction. I only own the plot to this work.

Note: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, I know I've already thanked you personally, but, just want to say again, that, it's you guys who keep me updating so much. So, here's another chapter, and, since just write off the top of my head, without thinking of the events before hand, I think that we might jus be getting into the fun stuff in this chapter, maybe not, but, hopefully we'll get to that in this chapter. Enjoy : ) Oh, and, btw, you don't really have to read these notes if you don't want to.

It had been about an hour since Zack had told Moseby off, and stormed out of the hotel. He was currently sitting in the park, not really thinking about anything in general, but just letting steam out. He figured he _had _gone a little over the top on Cody. It was only a joke, anyway, he didn't have to throw plates and yell at Cody.

Zack sighed to himself, he figured it was about time to swallow his pride and apologize to Cody, but, he didn't think he owed Mr. Moseby an apology, he sorta deserved it, he was always a jerk for no reason.

Zack stood up from his seat on the bench, and started back towards the hotel. He walked hrough the front entrance, and came face to face with Cody.

"Zack! I was about to come out looking for you!" Cody practically yelled.

"Cody, we have to go back up to the suite, I need to talk to you." Zack didn't give Cody much of a choice; he grabbed his brother's hand, and pulled him into the elevator. They were followed in by a guest in the Tipton.

"Sir," Cody said to the guy, "Ummm….would you mind catching the next car, my brother and I kinda need to talk."

"Well, I'm sure that you boys can wait."

"No, seriously, dude-" Zack started.

"Seriously, dudes, you can wait."

"Okay, you're going to get out of the damn elevator, or we're gonna have a problem," Cody said, more-less, demanded, grabbing the elevator door as it started to shut, "now, bounce."

"Fine, Kid, have it your way, just calm down."

With the man finally out of the elevator, Cody let the doors slide together, and the elevator started to the 23rd floor.

"Cody," Zack started, "I'm sorry I blew up at you this morning, and I'm sorry I made such a mess, that, knowing you, was cleaned up right after it happened."

"Zack, it was my fault, really, I shouldn't have said that. But, yes, I cleaned it up before any stains could set in."

"It was just a joke, Cody, I blew up for nothing."

"Nah, we were both at fault." Cody decided, embracing Zack into a hug, making all of Zack's problems disappear for a moment. He inhaled the scent of Cody's hair. It was the shampoo that Cody didn't allow anyone else to use, he kept in his underwear drawer to make sure no one else would use it. It smelled of vanilla and honey, with a touch of cinnamon. The smell drove Zack wild; he wanted to bury himself in Cody's hair, and just live there, all warm and cozy, forever. The mixture of the intimacy of the hug, and the smell of Cody's hair, sent Zack into ecstasy.

The elevator arrived, and the doors opened, snapping Zack from his fantasy,

"Wanna go play that new video game, I've been getting good."

"Sure, Cody, let's play, I'm _sure_ you've been getting good." Zack poked fun at his brother as he opened the door to their suite. "But, first, I'm gonna take a shower; I didn't take one before breakfast."

Cody turned to smile at his brother, and joke about him needing it, but Zack was already in the bathroom, swinging the door closed. Zack turned the water as hot as it would go and switched the shower head on. He stepped back, and stripped of his clothes, giving the water time to heat up. He was still hard from the embrace with his brother. He wondered if Cody had felt his erection, as he stepped into the shower.

The water stung his flesh, but he didn't dare ouch the cold water knob, he deserved this pain. Zack lathered shampoo in his hair, he didn't mid that Cody didn't let anyone use his shampoo, that meant Zack got his own personal brand too. He used the Blue kind of Herbal Essence. He loved the quaint smell of coconut in it. He started to sing the chorus of "Hate Me" in the shower; it was a guilty pleasure for him, singing in the shower. He serenaded the shower head, as well as whoever else was listening as he grabbed his body wash from the shelf, he poured the liquid into his hand, and started to lather it down his body. He washed lower and lower, before reaching his groin area, which was still hard in the heat of the shower. He grabbed himself and started to imagine Cody's beautiful face and he intoxicating scent of his hair.

Zack continued moving one hand up and down on his cock, as he fondled his balls with the other. He had slid down the wall and was outstretched in the tub, the hot water was beating down on his penis and balls, and the heat was almost unbearable. He was close to his climax, and didn't hear the door to the bathroom open.

Cody walked over to the shower, intent on paying Zack back for earlier in the morning. Zack had been in the shower for a while, and Cody was getting bored of sitting alone in the living room.

Zack was too busy picturing his brother, or, more specifically, doing things to his brother, to notice that that same person was standing outside, about to try to surprise him. The mix of the heat, friction, and images had Zack about to explode. He wasn't quite ready yet, though. He wanted it to last just a little longer, before he had to go back out and feel guilty about his thoughts of his innocent little brother. But, the attempt was futile, it was just too much, he started to moan Cody's name, before Cody jerked the shower curtain open.

"Zack! Hurry up!" Cody yelled, until he saw Zack in the tub.

"Cody!" Zack yelled, partly in shock, but mostly in ecstasy, before exploding himself all over his chest. Seeing Cody right when he came made it all the more intense, causing some of his sperm to reach all the way up to his face.

Cody stood, not really knowing what to do or say. Not only had he walked in on his brother masturbating, but he just saw his brother cum. It took him a moment to snap back into reality, mutter something along the lines of an apology, and rush out of the room, with a blush bright enough to light the dark side of the moon.

Cody was already out of the room by the time Zack's vision became clear again. He should've been embarrassed, but he didn't really feel embarrassed as he stood back up and let the water, which was starting to lose its heat wash away all the sins and signs of his adultery. In silence, he turned off the water, toweled off and changed into a new set of clothes. He was still half hard from Cody walking in on him, but didn't feel like jacking off again. He had never really though voyeurism would do much for him.

"Hey, Cody, you still up for that game?" Zack asked, walking into the living room and sitting himself beside Cody on the couch.

"Sure, Zack." Cody couldn't think of much else to say. He didn't want to ring up what had just happened, on the count of Zack's unsound state of mind, as of late.

"Wow, you really have gotten better, I only beat you five times that time, even if we did only play six games."

"Shut up, Zack, I'm sorry I have more important stuff to do that sit around and play mindless video games all day" Cody snapped back.

"Whaevs, what do you wanna do now?"

"I think I'm gonna go on to bed."

"Really, but. It's only," Zack turned around to look at the wall clock when he noticed it was dark outside already, time must have gotten away from them somewhere during the day, "I guess it is bed time, I was wondering why I was getting so tired all of a sudden."

Both boys stood up from the couch, and walked to their room, and silently got undressed and into their pajamas.

They had been in bed for thirty minutes when they heard a clap of thunder that woke both of them up. Zack heard Cody's feet clap on the floor, and knew to move over. This was routine whenever storm came over.

Cody lifted the blanket and climbed in bed, before uttering a thanks, although unneeded, to Zack.

"You know I don't mind," Zack said, which was an understatement, he loved having Cody in bed next to him, "after all, you are my baby brother."

"I am NOT a baby!" Cody pouted at the label that Zack gave him.

"Oh, come on, you have to crawl in bed with me whenever there's a storm, or bad dream, plus, you clearly just pouted." Zack prodded more at his little brother's insecurities.

"Zack!"

"Ahh, shut up, you know I love you, Zack pulled Cody into a hug, before turning over, and drifting into a sleep.

In his dream, Zack was kissing Cody all over, and listening to him moan, before Cody lowered himself down onto his knees, and before Cody could put Zack in his mouth, Real Cody turned over in bed, ending the dream , an waking Zack up.

"Cody, you jerk, I was having the best dream!" Zack started, before he heard a soft snore, and realized Cody was still asleep. It was a full moon tonight, and Zack could see Cody's form in the moonlight, his chest rising and falling with every breath. He looked so cute, by moonlight that Zack couldn't help but think about how other parts of his anatomy looked in this light.

"Hey, Cody!" Zack said, testing how asleep his brother was. He said his name a few more times, with increasing volume, and even prodded at him a couple times before he was satisfied that he was in a deep enough sleep.

Zack slowly removed the blanket from both of them, and laid it at the foot of the bed, before turning his attention back to Cody. With delicate fingers, Zack unbuttoned Cody's pajama pants, he slid them down to about his knees, and moved is hand back up, and, carefully under the waist band of his brother's boxers, he slid them down to join he pajama bottoms. His eyes drank in the sight of his brother's nakedness. Being fifteen, the boys were about halfway through puberty, so Cody had a few blonde hairs around his penis. Hi cock itself was a pretty good size to be fifteen and flaccid, but Zack ached to know how big it was erect. His curiosity got the best of him, and he started to touch his brother's penis, causing the both of them to go hard.

Zack stalled, and waited for a confirmation snore, before continuing. BY the time it was fully hard, Zack realized that Cody's dick was bigger than his. A mixture of embarrassment and lust filled him. He slid his hand down is own pajamas, and started stroking his cock. He moved both hands in time with each other, stopping every now and again to see if his brother was still sleeping. Cody started making small moans and grunts in his sleep, which only cause Zack to grow closer and closer to the edge. Cody hit his orgasm first, and cried out in his sleep, which brought Zack to his own orgasm. Zack lie still for a moment until another snore told him Cody was still asleep. He drew the hand he jacked Cody off with, to his mouth. He had to taste his brother. He licked Cody's seed off of his hand greedily, loving the taste. Zack dressed his brother back, and lie, listening to him sleep, and savoring the taste still on his lips, until Zack himself fell into a slumber, cuddled up next to his brother.

AN. Hooray for a long chapter, that is probably riddled with typos because it's four in the morning, and I'm tired. I hope this satisfies the want for twincest so far. But, don't worry; soon, more interesting things will start to unfold, including things when Cody is awake! Another update will come soon.

Reviews are appreciated, flames are accepted, either way, you cared enough to read my work.


	6. Darkness in a Smile

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zack or Cody Martin, the Tipton Hotel and any character in this work of fiction. I only own the plot to this work.

Note: You guys are effin amazing! Your comments were so nice. And, yea, I know I updated three chapters in one day, but, that's not normal, so it probably won't happen again. I'm not saying it won't, but, it's very unlikely. Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter. I'm really not sure how to morph this into the darkness I wanted it to be. It started out a lot different than I had planned, but I like what I'm doing with Zack, but I don't think he's quite ready to be the sadistic bastard I want him to be in this story. But, that just means that this story will have more chapters. I can't promise twincest in this chapter, but, we'll see where my writing takes us. : )

Both boys slept delightfully that night, so much so, that Cody didn't get up when the sun glared through the window, as he usually did, he just buried his face into Zack's chest and went back to sleep. Zack smiled, in his sleep, when Cody snuggled against his chest. It was around ten in the morning when Carey knocked on their door.

"Boys, it's time to get up. I've got free time before tonight's concert, and I want to spend some time with you."

In response to her command, she heard two moans, in unison, and four feet hit the floor.

"It's too damn early for this, I shouldn't be up for another couple hours." Zack complained, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"What are you talking about; I should've been up four hours ago."

Cody was in the midst of pulling his pajamas off, when he noticed a wet spot on his boxers.

"Aww man, I thought I was too old for this!" Cody pouted, thinking he had wet the bed, even though he hadn't done it since he was six.

"What are you talking about, Cody?" Zack asked, looking at Cody, who pointed at the wet spot on his underpants. "Oh. Well, that's not really big enough to be a bed wetting mark."

Zack walked over to the bed, keeping up with the illusion, he knew what hat wet spot was, but he wasn't gonna let Cody know right off. He ran his hand across Cody's side of the bed.

"Nope, Cody, the bed's dry, you didn't pee in the bed, I think you just had a wet dream." Zack smirked, know that wasn't the case, but it was as close to the truth as it could get.

"What, a wet dream? I've never had one of those before!"

"Don't worry about it, Kiddo," Zack joked, "It just means you are growing up."

"Shut up, Zack." Cody shoved Zack's hands away when he tried to ruffle his hair, "I'm going to go scrub myself until I feel as clean as I should be. And don't walk in on me this time."

"You're one to talk! You walked in on me yesterday, too!"

"I was just paying you back for walking in on me; it's not my fault you were jacking off!"

Zack went red, and Cody knew he'd stepped out of his boundaries again.

"Listen, Zack, I'm sorry, I shou-"

"Just go take a shower, Cody" Zack's voice it Cody like a brick, it wasn't mad, or sad, it was flat, emotionless, and cold. He couldn't read what Zack was feeling, and that worried him, he was his twin, he could always read his brother.

"O…okay, I'm…..sorry…." Cody walked into the bathroom connected to their room.

Zack was mad. He didn't know why, exactly. Cody didn't mean anything by it, but he could be so insensitive sometimes, lie, Cody was the most sensitive kid he knew. Zack slammed his fist into the frame of his bed, leaving knuckle prints in the wood. The pain didn't do anything but piss him off even more. When he ran it through his head, he had no right to be upset, he had been picking on Cody before Cody had said that, so he guessed he deserved it.

But Cody had no right to say that, and Zack wished he could do something about it, he loved his brother, but he really shouldn't say things like that. He didn't want to hurt his brother, but he might, if he didn't stop saying things like that.

Zack was still lost in thought when Cody got out of the shower, and walked back into their room in a towel, as he usually did.

"He, Zack, I shouldn't have said that earlier, I'm really sorry, okay?' Cody didn't think that what he said was a big deal, or, it shouldn't be for a normal person, but, he felt like he was walking on egg shells around Zack for the past few days.

Zack stood up from his bed; he had been sitting on to think, walked over, and put his arm around Cody.

"Ahh, Cody, Cody, Cody, its okay, I know you didn't mean anything by it." Zack turned rough, threw Zack on the bed, got on top of him, holding his face in his hand, but still held a smile on his face. The smile was a mixture of the sweet, innocent smile that would usually grace Cody's lips, and a sadistic grin that would be on a serial killer's face as he watched the eye's of his latest victim's go dead. "But, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you, we wouldn't want you hurt, would we, Codykins? So, being that you _are _the smart one, you should know to watch your mouth, shouldn't you?

Cody was genuinely scared. He had never seen a grin so sick on anyone, let alone his own brother. He couldn't concentrate on what his brother was saying. He couldn't take his eyes off of that grin, and the sadistic tendencies that shown through. He heard Zack say something about him getting hurt, part of that scared him, but something about that threat confused him. He didn't know if it was excitement, or what he was feeling, but something surged through him, and it wasn't exactly a bad feeling.

Zack's face turned back to normal. For a second, Cody thought he was looking into a mirror, the horrifying grin was gone, leaving only the innocent smile shining at Cody. In that moment, all of Cody's fear he was feeling, just a moment ago, disappeared.

"Remember, Cody, I love you." Zack leaned down, and kissed Cody on the forehead, before getting off the bed, and walking silently into the bathroom.

Cody didn't even notice that his towel had fallen to the ground when Zack had thrown him, and that Zack was straddling him, sitting right on his penis, Cody didn't even know if he had gotten the boner in the shower, and it just had never gone away, or if it was looking into that grin that had done it.

AN: Okay, so no twincest in this chapter, but I did dabble into Zack's psychological well being a little more. And, I have to say, this is my favorite chapter so far. And, I really like what I did with both twins this chapter. I may write another chapter tonight, but I don't think I'll post it if I do, because I really want to know your feelings on this chapter.

As always, reviews=appreciated, flames=accepter, I'll enjoy the attention no matter how you feel.

Erika XTC


	7. I love this side of you

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zack or Cody Martin, the Tipton Hotel and any character in this work of fiction. I only own the plot to this work.

Zack showered in silence, not singing as was normal for him when he showered. Had he been too harsh on Cody? He hadn't hurt him, just scared him a little, but he was just warning him before he actually had to hurt him.

"It's for his own good." Zack broke the silence and stepped through the steam to grab a towel. He pulled he towel through his hair, and somewhat across his body, before wrapping it around his waist and heading off to find some clothes.

"Zack, hurry up so we can go out for lunch!" Carey yelled from the living room.

"Give me a minute, Mom!" Zack yelled back.

"How about watching your tone, Zack?"

Zack walked out of his and Cody's room, and slammed the door behind him.

"Whatever, can we just go?"

"What is your problem, Zack? Is it because I've been spending so much time singing, and not enough time with you boys?"

"Yes, that's really it, no, Mom, I'm fine," Zack smiled, turning on his charm, "just having a rough day."

"Well, okay, Baby," Carey said, pulling Zack into a motherly hug, "I hope it gets better, and I know exactly how to help; how about I take you and your brother out for lunch?"

"Sounds good to us!" Both boys said.

Carey and her twin's were sitting in a pizza parlor a few blocks away from the hotel, having an, over all, good time, just enjoying each other's company. Cody had let go of the morning's events already. Zack was right; he should really learn to watch his mouth.

"Boys, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Mom." Cody answered.

"Well, how would you boys feel if I went out for, well, maybe, a week?"

"Where are you going?" Cody half asked, half squealed. It was the same squeal that Cody had made that day when his towel had fallen off. Zack's memory flashed back to that moment, all he could see was Cody's dick in his face again. He dropped the piece of pizza he was holding.

"Are you okay, Zack, does my going away upset you that much, because, if it does, I won't go."

"Huh? Oh, no, Mom, I was just thinking of something. Where are you going?"

"Well, Zack, I already said, but, some friends I met, singing, have decided that we would like to go to Atlantic City for a few days. I told them no, at first, but, I got to thinking, you boys are getting older now, and I think you can handle a week alone."

"Wow, Mom, really?" Zack asked, excitement lacing his voice.

"But, Mom, what will we eat without you? Who will do our laundry? Who will-"

"Cody, calm down, Honey. I've got everything worked out, already. You have enough clean clothes to last you a week, Zack doesn't change that often, anyway. You boy's cook for yourselves all the time, I talked Maddie into doing the shopping for you. You boys will do fine."

"Well," Cody started, uneasily, "I guess."

"You're right, Mom, now, when are you leaving?" Zack asked.

"Hold on a minute, Zack, I do have a few rules. For one, you aren't to leave the hotel. I've alerted everyone who works there of this, and instructed them to not allow you off of the hotel property."

"But, Mom-"Zack started to complain.

"No buts, Zack! No buts and no exceptions. I've decided, I'm going on this trip, and you are going to follow these rules. I haven't had a vacation since we came here, and I do my best to make every day a vacation for you boys. Don't I deserve this?"

Zack thought it over; he hadn't expected his mom to bring out such heavy artillery so early in the discussion. She had made a good point; she works hard for him and Cody, and always puts them first.

"Okay, Mom, rule accepted." Zack smiled at his mother.

"And you, Cody?"

"Have a great time, Mom." Cody gave her the same smile Zack had.

"You boys are so great! I love you too! Now, who wants ice cream?"

On their way back to the Tipton, Zack and Cody walked alongside their mom, all three enjoying an ice cream cone. Zack was walking on the left side of his mother, nearest the street, with Cody furthest away, and their mother between them. Zack had been eyeing a jacket he had been wanting, when he noticed that Cody's ice cream cone had started to drip down the side of his hand. Unaware he had an audience; Cody ran his tongue up his hand before swirling it around the ice cream. Zack took an interest in watching his brother enjoy his ice cream, and less of an interest in his steps. He had just started imagining Cody using that same tongue for a less innocent purpose, when he walked directly into a light pole, cracking his head on it, and smashing his own chocolate ice cream cone onto himself.

"Zack, Honey, are you okay?" Carey rushed to check her son for injuries, but Zack wouldn't have it, and he wriggled from her grasp, muttered something about being fine, and jogging up ahead of his mom and brother.

Zack had hot tears starting to build up in his eyes. He was so stupid. He got so caught up in his damn fantasies that he walked straight into a light pole. He was glad that they were just a half a block away from the hotel. Zack rushed straight upstairs and into the suite, he threw himself onto is bed and screamed as loud as he could into his pillow. He heard the front door to the suite open, and sat up, dried his eyes, and stepped out into the living room.

"You okay, Zack?" Cody asked, genuinely worried about his brother.

"Yea, I just wanted to get this shirt up here, so I could start cleaning it before the stain sat in." Zack said as he pulled his chocolate covered shirt over his head, he had gotten good at lying to his brother, lately. "But, then I remembered I didn't know how, so I had to wait for you."

"That's surprisingly……responsible of you, Zack" Cody said, taking Zack's shirt from him and taking it into the bathroom to get the stain out.

"Where's Mom, Codes?"

"She stayed down in the lobby to make sure everyone knew not to let us out of the hotel. She should be up soon to start packing. She said she was leaving tomorrow morning."

Zack walked into the bathroom and put his arms around Cody who was scrubbing his shirt with a tooth brush.

"You know, Cody, you're a really good brother."

"Well, thanks, Zack, but, what brings this up?"

"Well, you're a really sensitive kid, and you're so helpful, I mean, without you, my favorite shirt would have a huge chocolate stain on it. I'm just saying thanks."

"Well, you're welcome, and, just so you know, you aren't the worst brother ever, either, Zack." Cody turned around and hugged his brother close to him.

Cody loved this side of his brother. He loved the caring, appreciative Zack. He loved the Zack that hugged him, and didn't frighten him like the Zack from earlier that morning.

Zack loved this side of his brother. He loved the sweet side of Cody. He loved the Cody that helped him when he couldn't do something, like laundry, or school work. He loved the Cody that did what he was asked, and didn't say something that deserved a punishment, like the Cody from earlier that morning.

AN: No twincest this chapter either, guys, sorry. I really hope you guys aren't getting bored of this. I promise, the story will start getting good soon, just bear with me for maybe a chapter or two more. I am really having fun writing this for you guys, and I hope that you aren't getting bored of me. I'm just trying to take Zack and Cody to the point where I can work with them like I planned this story. But, the way I started it, I couldn't make it sadistic without stepping way OOC. I had to make Zack spiral into the sadism. And, I know a lot of you are probably confused on Cody's feelings on the subject, and, really, so am I. I'm not sure what Cody wants yet, I know he doesn't want what Zack wants, not right off, at least. But, if you will stick with me, we'll figure out what Cody wants, together.

Reviews: blah blah. Flames: blah blah. Attention: blah blah.

Erika XTC


	8. Vacation: Day 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zack or Cody Martin, the Tipton Hotel and any character in this work of fiction. I only own the plot to this work.

Note: I'm bordering on 30 reviews! Make it happen with this chapter, guys! This story is turning out a LOT better than I thought it would. I just hope you guys aren't getting bored of it.

* * *

It was close to midnight, and Carey, and the boys were still up. Carey was finishing all the packing she had to do, while Zack and Cody were watching a marathon of their favorite television show.

"Finally," Carey exclaimed, zipping her last suitcase closed, "I'm done packing."

She walked up behind the couch that Zack and Cody were sitting on, and patted them each on the head.

"Okay, boys, time for bed."

"Oh, come on, Mom, it's our favorite show!"

"Yea, Mom, plus, it's the last day before you leave for your vacation, don't you want to see us a little more before you leave?"

"Nice try, Zack, but I know, that even if you two boys stay up, you'll watch tv, and not spend time with me. I'll only be gone a week anyway, now, bed!"

"Okay, Mom, I swear, there's no winning with you." Zack complained.

"I've known you for too long for your tricks to work, Zacky."

Zack and Cody stood up from the couch to hug their mother good night.

"Night, Mom." Both boys said.

"Good night, boys, Love you." Carey said, hugging both of her twins. "Do you want me to wake you boys up tomorrow before I leave?"

"I'll probably be awake anyway." Cody said, proudly.

"Well, I was directing the question more towards Zack; I know you'll be up."

"Nah, I like my sleep too much."

"Well, I'll come in and kiss you goodbye before I leave."

Zack and Cody hugged their mom again, before running to their room, putting on their pajamas, and climbing into bed.

"Today's been fun, hasn't it Cody?"

"Yea, it has. I liked spending the day with you and Mom."

"Hey…..Cody….?"

"Yea, Zack?"

"Do you….umm…..wanna sleep in my bed, tonight?"

"Why?"

"Well," That 'why' hurt Zack, he couldn't be sure the reason, but it had hurt him, "I just thought you might be scared, or something. I heard there was gonna be another storm tonight."

Sure it was a lie, but Zack didn't care.

Sure, Cody knew it was a lie, but he didn't want to upset Zack, and he had that tone in his voice, that, unstable tone. Cody thought it best to just oblige Zack. He climbed out of his bed, and over into Zack's bed. It was a little chilly in the room, and it was warm in Zack's bed.

"Good night, Cody," Zack pulled his little brother into a hug, "I love you, Bro.

Cody wrapped his arms around Zack, enjoying the sweet side of his brother, maybe he _had_ just been having a bad week.

"Good night, Zack. Love you."

* * *

Carey was up, and on her second cup of coffee. She really needed to leave soon, but she wanted to see, at least, one of her boys before she left. After her third cup, she looked at the clock, and she only had 20 minutes before her friends would be knocking down her door, wondering why she wasn't waiting for them in the lobby.

She stood up from the kitchen chair, and walked over to her sons' door. She went to knock on the door to wake them, but decided against it. Cody never slept in like this, he was a good kid, and he deserved to. She opened the door slowly, and saw Cody's bed was empty; she had a flash of worry, before noticing that both of her boys were in Zack's bed. Zack had his arms around his younger brother, and Cody was snuggling against his chest. Carey wished she had a camera, at that moment. She figured Cody had a bad dream or something, and climbed into Zack's bed when he was scared. She kissed both of her boys on the forehead, before tip toeing back out of the room, picking up her suitcases, locking up the suite, and heading downstairs to meet her friends.

Zack woke up around noon, and noticed that Cody was still snuggled against his chest. He hated to wake him, but Zack really had to pee.

"Cody, wake up." Zack said softly.

Cody's eyes cracked open and smiled when he saw Zack.

"Good morning, Zack."

"I'm glad you're awake, now get off me, I gotta go to the bathroom!" Zack pushed Cody off of his arm, and, in the process, Cody fell off of the bed.

"Owww, Zack!"

"Sorry, Bro." Zack yelled an apology.

Cody picked himself up off he floor, and was about to go and make himself, and Zack, something for breakfast when he heard a scream from the bathroom. He rushed to the door, pulled it open, just to see Zack standing in front of the mirror.

"Zack," Cody started to whine, "why did you scream; you scared me!"

Zack turned to Cody, and pointed at his head.

"This is why I screamed." His forehead was bruised, with a noticeable knot on it.

"Oh my gosh, is that where you hit that light pole yesterday?"

"Yes, I think so…it hurts."

"Here, let me see." Cody walked over to his brother, and touched the lump on Zack's head.

"Oww! Cody!"

"Sorry, Zack! You better put some ice on that."

"Nah, I'm just gonna get in the shower, will you make me some breakfast?"

"Yea, I guess I will."

"Thanks, you're the best, Codes," Zack said, pushing Cody backwards, out of the bathroom, "I'm going to get in the shower now; be a good boy, and make my breakfast."

Cody flipped the last pancake like a pro, before getting in out of the pan and putting it on a plate. The twins had timed the shower and breakfast really well, for, as Cody was pouring syrup, and squirting whipped cream on the two plates of pancakes, Zack stepped out into the living room, dressed for the day.

"Smells good, Cody," Zack said, pulling a chair out, and sitting at the kitchen table, "thanks."

"No problem, Zack. You know I don't mind making breakfast for you."

Zack smiled at his brother, and started eating his pancakes.

Zack really watched too much into Cody's habits. He loved to watch him eat, for obvious reasons. His slightly messy eating habits drove Zack mad, but, in a good way. At one point during Zack's observations, Cody had gone to pick up his fork and dipped his fingers into the whipped cream on his pancakes. He raised his and to his mouth and, surprisingly seductively (for such an innocent kid) licked the whipped cream off. Zack, in the middle of moving a forkful of pancakes to his mouth, saw this, and dropped the fork.

"A little clumsy this morning, aren't we, Zack?"

"Yea, I just had a splitting pain in my head, and I dropped my fork."

"Well, maybe if you would watch where you were going, and not run into stuff."

"I was distracted. Looking at stuff in windows."

"Whatever, you were probably watching me eat my ice cream cone."

Zack's face went blank. Had Cody really just said that, or was he just over the edge?

Cody had seen this face coming. He knew exactly what would happen if he were to say that. He still feared that look on Zack. So, why did he say it? He wasn't sure. He also wasn't sure what his next move should be.

"I….am going to….take a shower now…." Cody said quietly, before pushing himself away from the table, and walking towards the bathroom.

Zack snapped back into reality, why would Cody say something that….well, mean? Zack had warned him about that, and he just ignored him. Zack caught him before he made it to their room and threw him down on the couch.

"Oww, Zack, what the hell?"

"I warned you about saying stuff like that, Cody." Zack grasped Cody's face in his hand

"Zack, you're hurting me. Please, stop."

"You shut up." Zack removed his hand, and slapped Cody across the face, causing him to cry out. Cody lashed out at Zack, knocking him off the couch. Cody jumped off the couch and started to run, but Zack caught his ankle, and tripping him. Cody landed on the floor with a hard thud.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Dear Brother." Zack hissed, straddling his brother.

"Zack, please, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it, please get off me."

"I told you to shut up!" Zack licked his lips, and tasted blood. "You hit me pretty hard, to be you, at least."

Zack struck Cody in the face again.

"I tried to warn you, Cody. I told you to watch what you say, and you wouldn't get hurt, didn't I?" Zack left it open, expecting an answer. When Cody was silent, Zack punched him hard, in the jaw.

"Didn't I?"

"Yes. You told me."

"And, did you listen?"

"No, I didn't."

"I bet you wish you had now, don't you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. Please, don't hit me again."

"Now, Cody, I'm not that big of a monster." The sadistic grin that Cody feared so much graced Zack's face again.

'Oh no….not now!' Cody thought to himself, feeling the other side effect, besides fear, of that grin. He only prayed that Zack didn't notice as well.

'He's so adorable like this.' Zack thought, referring to the look of absolute fear on Cody's face. Zack had known this was going to happen. He knew what seeing this look on Cody's face would do to him; he'd seen it in his dreams a lot of times.

Zack loved the fear so clear in Cody's eyes. And, he wasn't sure, but he didn't think that fear was the only thing Cody was feeling at the moment.

Suddenly, Zack was over himself and Cody, he was looking down on the two boys on the living room floor. He was looking down on himself sliding down Cody's legs, not to the point that Cody could get away, but to the point that Zack was no longer on Cody's groin.

He was looking down on himself realizing that he was right, Cody was feeling more than fear, and it was clear by the bulge in Cody's pajamas that he'd yet to change out of.

Zack's arms moved without him willing them to. One of his hands found its way into his shorts and grasped his cock.

Cody wasn't sure what he was seeing at first; did Zack really just put his hand in his shorts, while he was on top of him? But Cody made a stark realization of Zack's intentions when he felt the waistband of his pajamas being tugged at.

"Z…Zack, what are you doing?"

Zack wasn't sure what he was doing, or if he was really doing it. All he knew at the moment was that Cody was under him, shivering with what, e would imagine, was a mixture of fear and anxiety, because, if Zack could feel at that moment, he was sure that's what he would be feeling.

"Zack, I'm sorry, please-"Cody was cut off when he felt Zack's hand go from at the waist band of his pajamas, to being wrapped around his cock.

Zack wasn't thinking past the moment, he was sure that this would have some type of horrible repercussions later, but, at this moment, all he could think of was how heated his brothers skin was, and how the look on his brother's face would haunt his dreams for many nights to come.

"Zack! Stop……..please…..This is………..wrong……."

His cries fell on Zack's deaf ears. Zack started moving his hand up and down, stroking both him, and his brother, at the same time. Zack was still impressed over the size of his little brother's dick. Zack was about 6 inches, and, at fifteen, he was proud of that, but, Cody was at least half of an inch bigger than he was. Cody was also bigger in diameter too.

Cody didn't want this. He didn't know why he got a boner from his brother like he did, but, he didn't want his brother touching him like this. But, he couldn't find the words to make Zack stop, hell, he couldn't find any words at all, at the moment. All he could say turned out to be more or less a moan, and he hated himself for that.

Zack continued to move his hands up and down Cody and himself. He loved the little noises is brother was making. He rubbed his thumb across Cody's head causing Cody to, against his will, buck up into Zack's hand. When Zack looked down at Cody's face, what he saw almost made him stop. His brother's face was scrunched up in such a way that it appeared he was in pain, although the soft noises he was making contradicted that. The fact that almost tore Zack in half, was that Cody still had tears in his eyes. But, Zack was too close to his climax to stop right now.

The mixture of the friction in his shorts, the heat of his brother's dick, the soft moans escaping them both, and the pain on his brother's face was too much for him to take.

"Zack, please…..don't……" Cody had to try one more time. He wished he was in his bed, under his blanket and away from this. He couldn't help but feel good when his brother was tugging at him like this, but it was so….was 'dirty' the word he was looking for. He didn't want to open his eyes. He knew, if he did he would see Zack jacking off on him.

Zack could feel the knot forming in the pit of his stomach. He wondered if Cody was near his climax too. Cody's name escaped from Zack's lips. Zack moaned his little brother's name again and again. This was the part of getting off that he hated, he didn't want Cody to hear this. He hated himself, and sank his teeth into his lip again. He could feel he blood running down his chin.

Cody finally opened his eyes; it had to be almost over. He noticed that Zack had blood running down from his mouth. It was about to dribble off his chin.

Zack moaned in euphoria and came in his shorts, halting his movement in Cody's pajamas.

Cody couldn't think of what had just happened, he couldn't even be disappointed in the lack of movement in his pants. All he could think about was how he hoped that the blood dripping from Zack's mouth wouldn't stain his pajamas.

"I think you should go get cleaned up, Kid." Zack said, pulling his hand from both of their pants, leaving Cody still hard. He stood up, and walked over to the couch, flipping on the tv and sitting down.

Cody pushed himself up off of the floor. He couldn't formulate any statement that would come close to touching the even that just happened. Is mind was blank. All he knew was that he was still hard, and he was so close to cumming too. Zack should've at least had the courtesy to finish him. Cody made his was to the door of his bedroom before he heard Zack's voice.

"Hey, Cody….."

"Y….yea, Zack…..?

"I love you."

Cody didn't know what to say. He knew what to do less and less these days.

"I love you too, Zack."

* * *

AN: Wow, is it just me, or does this chapter suck? This chapter really didn't go the way I planned, but I don't know of another way to write it. I'm sorry, guys, I promise, the next chapter won't be so bad. But, I really tried with this one, guys.


	9. Not So Squeaky Clean

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zack or Cody Martin, the Tipton Hotel and any character in this work of fiction. I only own the plot to this work.

NOTE: Thanks for all of you review, guys. And, sorry this update didn't come as fast as the others, but, I was gone the past couple days. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Cody didn't think it was possible to feel as dirty as he did. He stepped into the bathroom, closed the door, walked over and looked at himself in the mirror. How could Zack do that to him? How could he let Zack do that to him? What did he do to deserve that? Then he remembered, he'd said something that, admittedly, was pretty mean. Maybe he did deserve it; Zack had asked him to watch what he said.

He ran his finger across the bruise that was already starting to form where Zack had punched him. It stung quite a bit, but he'd had worse; it was going to leave quite the bruise, though.

He looked away from the mirror, not wanting to see the wound. He unbuttoned his pajama top and let it fall to the floor; he started to undress further when he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you still dressed, Cody? Can I come in?"

Cody thought about it. He really should say he was already in the shower.

"Please, Codes?"

Zack had somewhat of a pleading desperation in his voice, and he didn't sound like the Zack from earlier, it sounded like the Zack he loved.

"Y…yea, I'm dressed, come on in."

Zack opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey, Buddy; I brought you this bag of ice for your head. Sit down and hold it on there for a while."

Cody put the lid down on the toilet and sat down. Zack put the ice bag on the wound on Cody's head. The wound that he had caused. He was really sorry about hurting Cody, but didn't really know how to tell him.

"Hey, Cody….I, uhhh…." He couldn't put the words together in his mind, much less tell them to Cody, "want me to run you some bath water?"

"Sure, Zack," Cody smiled and held the ice bag on his head. Zack was being sweet again. "if you want to, but don't run it too hot, I don't like my water scorching like you do."

"Got it." Zack smiled toward his brother and turned to the bath tub. He ran the bathwater an equal mix of hot and cold water. When the water reached the point in the tub that wouldn't overflow when Cody sat in it, but was the appropriate height, Zack turned the knobs to stop the flow.

"There ya go, Cody, It's the temperature you like, so, I'm gonna get out, and let you take your bath."

Zack started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!"

"What's up, Bro?"

"Never mind, can you take this ice bag back? My head feels a lot better."

"Sure," Zack took the ice bag from his brother and opened the door, "And, Cody…."

"Yea, Zack?"

"I'm sorry."

Zack didn't specify, but Cody knew what he meant. Before Cody had a chance to say anything in reply, Zack was out of the room and the door was shut.

Cody stripped of his pajama bottoms and boxers and stepped into the water. It was the perfect temperature, like he wanted, but he didn't much feel like taking a bath anymore, he pulled the plug from tub, drained the water, and turned on the shower, instead. Unlike his usual habits, he only turned the knob of the hot water. He let the searing water sting his skin. In a way it was comforting, it was like it was washing away the sins of what happened earlier, it was like he could be clean again.

Cody ran the events of the morning through his mind for what felt like the thousandth time. He thought of the breakfast he'd made for Zack, he thought of the smile gracing Zack's face before Cody said what he did, but, most of all, he thought of Zack touching his-

"Stop it, Cody!" Cody said to himself. "You can't think like that! It's not right. It was wrong, it was, it was…it was nice…."

Cody couldn't stop himself anymore. All he could think about was Zack's hand wrapped around his cock, moving at the same pace as he was moving the hand in his own shorts. He thought of Zack's soft moans. He thought of Zack running his thumb across the head of his dick. He thought of Zack moaning his name, despite himself. Somewhere in his mind was the thought of how fucked up it was to think of this, much less in a pleasurable way, but that thought was pushed back by the haze of lust that was filling his thoughts now.

Cody reached down and grabbed himself, pretending it was Zack's hand. He didn't know why he was pretending it was Zack's hand. Yes he did, he couldn't lie to himself, he was thinking of Zack because it made him hot. Cody slid his and up and down on is cock, thumbing the head of it, as Zack had done earlier. Cody could feel himself getting closer to his climax. He found that Zack's name had started slipping from his lips, but he couldn't recall willing his vocal chords. He was so lost in his own minds and his brother's name that he didn't hear the bathroom door swing open and footsteps patter in.

"Zack, Zack, Zack…." His voice faltered and his hips bucked involuntarily. White flashed before Cody's eyes as he exploded into his hand and felt the hot liquid spray up to his chest. He stood up and let the water wash over him, washing away the mess. He couldn't remember when he'd slid down the wall of the shower and onto the floor of the tub. When he made sure all of the mess was cleaned off of him, he pulled the shower curtain open and stepped right in front of Zack.

"So, I heard you saying my name, Cody, and, I noticed you were in a shower, 'stead of the bath I ran for you. What could you possibly have been doing in there?"

"I…..ummm…well" Cody's brain had completely shut down. He had turned red, and opened his mouth to speak again.

Zack shoved Cody backwards, making him trip over the tub, but grabbed his arms so he wouldn't slam against the tiled wall.

"Zack! What-"

"I knew you enjoyed that back there."

Zack unzipped his shorts, and let them fall to the floor. Cody's eyes went wide when Zack dropped his boxers to the floor as well. His eyes didn't widen of surprise, he'd seen this coming when he stepped out in front of Zack, his eyes widened for the simple fact that he hadn't seen Zack's dick in years, not since they'd grown. Well, that, and the fact that his was actually bigger than Zack. He mentally smirked at that fact, when he knew he should be worried about what Zack was going to do. His smirk must not have been as mental as he thought, because Zack leaned down and put his face in front of Cody's.

"What are _you_ smiling about, Cody?"

"Just the fact that my dick is bigger than yours." Cody smirked again. He'd actually thought that remark through before he'd said it. In fact, he'd thought this whole situation through already. He foresaw Zack's next move and stuck his arm up, blacking Zack's fist from connecting with his face. It surprised him as much as it surprised Zack, he didn't know where that burst of courage and attitude came from, and he was sure he'd pay for it later, but for now, he was riding with it.

"Zack, I know that we both know that is not what you came here for, so, why don't you just get it over with."

"Someone's got a mouth on them, don't they?"

"A lot of people have mouths, Zack; I guess I really am the smart one."

Cody let this punch collide with his cheek, if nothing more than for effect.

"I guess there's more than one way to make you stop talking."

The look of fear that usually was in Cody's eyes in times like this made Zack hard, but, there was no fear in Cody's eyes now, Cody was just staring straight ahead. If anything, Cody's eyes held amusement, not fear, spite, or hate one would expect to see. This new side of Cody excited Zack as well. He saw it as more of a challenge, and this aroused Zack as well.

Zack grabbed his cock, and directed it towards Cody's face.

"Are you gonna be a good little bitch and open up for me, or am I going to have to force you?"

"Fuck off, Zack."

Zack slapped Cody across the face again, eliciting a slight cry from Cody. Zack grabbed Cody's face and squeezed, hard. The pressed his thumb and fingers against Cody's cheeks. It hurt, and Cody opened his mouth. Zack guided his cock towards Cody's open mouth. He removed his hand to see if Cody would snap his mouth closed, but, as he thought, Cody held his mouth open.

"I see you just want to do it the easy way. It would be wise not to use teeth, Cody."

Cody kept his mouth open; his face was already going to be bruised, and he'd foreseen this coming anyway.

Zack slowly slid his dick into his brother's mouth. He gasped at how hot his brother's mouth was. He put his hands on Cody's head, and started to guide his brother into movement. Cody didn't resist, he knew it would only cause trouble. Also, he didn't dare even think of biting down; he wouldn't hurt Zack like that. To Cody's surprise, this experience didn't taste as bad as he thought it would, Zack had taken a shower this morning, after all. Zack continued moving his brother's head up and down on his dick. At one point, Cody stated sucking slightly, causing Zack to moan his name.

Cody hated himself for it, but this experience had gotten him hard again, and Zack's moaning wasn't helping at all. He reached his hand down and started stroking himself in rhythm with is head's movement. Zack noticed this, let go of Cody's head, and grabbed his arms, holding them above his head. He held onto Cody's wrists with one hand, and put the other hand back onto Cody's head, guiding him, though, with Zack's hand gone from his head; Cody had not stopped his motions.

"You're not supposed to be enjoying this, Codes." Zack, himself couldn't even be sure he was serious when he was saying this. Cody tried saying something, but, with something like this in your mouth, you speak only in vowels.

Zack was close to the edge, and he was halfway thinking about taking his cock out of Cody's mouth when he came, but the vibrations of Cody's humming sent him into ecstasy, and he forgot he ever thought about that. He held Cody's head still, as he came into his mouth.

Cody had been an experimental kid, and he's tasted himself before, so the salty taste didn't really come as a surprise to him. It wasn't as nasty as one would expect, in fact, he wouldn't ever tell Zack, but he sort of enjoyed the taste. He did as he figured Zack would tell him to, anyway, and drank down his brother's cum.

Zack took his, now flaccid, member from Cody's mouth. He still had hold of Cody's hands with one hand; he grabbed a wrist in each hand and pulled his little brother up from the bath tub. He pulled Cody by the shoulder and shoved him against the wall. Cody though that Zack was going to strike him again, and closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the punch.

But, much to Cody's surprise, Zack slid himself down Cody's body, until he was on his knees.

"However, Cody, you are allowed to enjoy this."

Cody wasn't sure what he meant when he said that. It didn't click with what he had said earlier until Zack had taken Cody into his mouth. Cody gasped at his dick being suddenly encased in such a hot, wet orifice. Zack, without any help, slid his mouth up and down Cody's shaft like a pro. He tightened his lips around Cody, to heighten the effect. In addition, he sucked gently on the head of Cody's dick each time he slid his head back up.

Cody was in too much of a euphoric bliss to realize that he should not be getting pleasure from his own family member doing this to him. It had barely been any time at all and Cody was already close to his orgasm. He started to buck into Zack's mouth, but Zack shoved his hips back against the wall, and, along with a sharp slap to the thigh, told Cody not to do that. Cody bucked again, voluntarily this time, in hopes that Zack would slap him like that again. That slap, the sting on his flesh, had brought him even closer to his climax. Zack knew that's why Cody bucked again, from the moan he received with the first slap. Zack slid back towards the middle of the bathroom, pulling Cody with him, not stopping his head motions. With Cody's back off the wall, Zack slapped Cody on the butt hard. This caused Cody to scream out, in some sick mix of pain and intense pleasure.

"Do it again!" Cody yelled, tangling his hands in Zack's hair.

Zack did as Cody said and slapped him again; he slapped him harder this time, because of the pain of Cody pulling his hair.

Cody cried out again. He couldn't take much more, and Zack noticed this when Cody's breathing increased in speed and became ragged. Zack shoved Cody back against the wall again, and, in the process, Zack took all of Cody into his mouth. Sure, it gagged him, but he loved the sounds he could make Cody make; plus, he was sure that the throat movements this caused just made Cody's orgasm all the better.

"Zack…..Zack….Zackary…..Zackary…." Cody was almost screaming Zack's name. Zack slapped him hard on the thigh again to quiet him down, though, it accomplished the opposite. The slap landed right when Cody came, and caused him to cry out Zack's name even louder. Zack immediately loved the taste of his brother's semen, and was disappointed when Cody's flow stopped. Cody's body was covered in a thin coat of sweat as he slid down the wall, his legs spreading so he could sit in front of where Zack was on his knees. Zack, who had lost his shirt somewhere in between getting his dick sucked, and starting to suck his brother's, fell forward onto Cody.

Cody draped his arms around his brother. They were both covered in a sheet of sweat, they were both naked, and they fit perfectly together like this. Zack started to try to sand up, but, when he started to push himself up, Cody pulled him back down by his shoulders.

"Just…..stay…..alittlelonger." Cody slurred the last part of the sentence together.

"Anything for you, Little Brother."

Cody loved this Zack, the sweet Zack that would do things like cook him breakfast, ice his bruises, and lay on him when they were both sweaty and naked.

When Cody had gained his full thinking ability back, he realized he had to pee.

"Zack, I need to pee, can you get up?"

Zack did as requested, and stood up, he reached down and helped his brother up. Cody lifted the lid and seat of the toilet, and started to point himself towards the, bowl until he had a though.

"Hey, Zack?"

"Yea, Codes? You need me to leave so you can-"

"No. You remember when we were little and I would always miss when I would try to pee by myself?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"Well, for a while, until I learned to aim, you would hold it for me, remember?"

"Yes, I remember that." Zack thought he knew where Cody was going with this.

"Well, could you do it again, you know, for old time's sake?"

Zack stood behind Cody, looked over his shoulder, and took old of Cody's penis. Cody started to pee, and Zack directed it into the toilet, just like they used to.

* * *

NOTE: Long Chapter! I think I'm going to wrap this story up pretty soon, next chapter or two, maybe. I'd try to write more tonight, but its 4 am, and I took my sleepy pills already, haha. I really had fun writing this chapter, probably because I am a perv. I think I want to write another Zack and Cody fic. This has been a blast to write. Do you guys think I should? Anyway, did any of you catch that Fight Club reference I made? I love that movie! Also, sorry for the peeing part, I don't know why I wrote that, but, as I said, it's 4 am, and I took sleep aides, so I write stuff like that, and lose chunks of time, haha.

Reviews will be appreciated, Flames will be accepted. Either way, you're reading my shit.

~Erika XTC.


	10. It started out with a Headache

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zack or Cody Martin, the Tipton Hotel and any character in this work of fiction. I only own the plot to this work.

NOTE: Well, that last chapter was fun, wasn't it? But, sadly, I screwed myself writing it, because now, I've no idea what to write about, haha. But, as usual, I'll let my fingers do the talking, and we'll see what comes of it. I want to hurt Cody a little more, so be prepared to hate me… Enjoy!

Cody was lying in bed, running what had happened earlier through his head. The rest of the day went by mostly wordless between the twins. Zack was supposed to cook, but Cody didn't feel like eating. Zack had inquired if he was feeling well, and he said that he was fine, just not hungry. Zack had shrugged it off, and Cody had gone to bed early. Which is how we got to this scene we have here.

Cody was currently in the process of trying to hate, both himself, and his brother, but it wasn't really working for him. The more he thought about it, the less upset he was. In some sick way, he found it cute, almost innocent. In some way, in his head, being with a twin, was almost like not being with any other person at all. He thought that…well, he wasn't sure what he thought, but he was running it over and over in his head, and it as giving him one hell of a head ache.

He swung his legs off the side of the bed, and trudged into the living room of the suite. Zack was sitting, watching some television show, in only his boxers. Cody didn't want to look at him, but he didn't want to look away. He finally told himself that it was just like looking in a mirror. But, that's nothing like what Cody saw when he looked in a mirror, when he looked in a mirror, he saw a boy full of flaws, full of sin, but, when he was Zack, all he saw was someone that was confident, confident and….beautiful. He mentally kicked himself for thinking that.

"Hey, Codes, what are you doing up again?"

"I've got a head ache, and can't get to sleep. What time is it?"

"It's 11:00."

Cody walked to their mom's bathroom and to her medicine cabinet.

"Tylenol, Tylenol, Tylenol…." He said to himself, looking for headache medicine. He dug through a lot of stuff that looked old and out dated, and a bunch of stuff he wasn't sure what was, and was even less sure he wanted to know.

"Hmmmm….what's this?" Cody pulled out a bottle."Tramadol…."

Cody had heard of Tramadol before, it was a prescription painkiller; he guess Carey had gotten it when she'd fallen off the stage that one night, and broke her wrist. She hadn't taken all of them, and Cody figured she had forgotten all about them. He knew hat he really shouldn't, but, there wasn't any aspirin or anything, and he had done a lot that he didn't think he'd ever do today.

'Just one can't hurt.' Cody popped off the top and poured one in his hand. He started to twist the lid back on.

'Well, I do have a pretty bad headache.' Cody popped another pill out into his hand before placing the cap back on and putting the bottle back in the cabinet. He put the pills in his mouth and drank them down with some water from the faucet.

"You okay in there, Buddy? You didn't fall in or something did you?"f

Cody walked out of the bathroom.

"Nah, I just found some headache medicine. What did you make for dinner?"

"I just made a sandwich; you said you weren't hungry."

"Well, I am now." Cody laughed. He walked over to the fridge and started rummaging. Finding nothing, Cody walked over to the couch and sat down next to his brother.

"Find anything?"

"Nope, sure didn't."

A few minutes passed by and Cody's pills started to take effect, he lost his headache, to say the least. It wasn't long after that before it became a chore for Cody to hold his head up; so he didn't. Cody leaned over and rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

"What's up, Cody?"

"Nothing, just a little tired, that's all."

"Well, you should be off to bed, it's getting late."

"Will you carry me?" Cody wasn't sure why he was asking Zack to carry him; maybe it was the fact that he wasn't sure he could walk to his own bed.

"I guess…" Zack feigned annoyance, when in truth, he jumped at the opportunity.

Zack stood up , and scooped his brother up bridal style, Cody giggled at this. Zack carried him into their shared room and placed him onto his bed.

"Would you like to put me in your pajamas too?" Zack asked, sarcastically, being that Cody had changed into his pajamas earlier when he went to bed.

"No, I think I'll just sleep naked tonight, but will you take my clothes off for me?"

Cody's eyes snapped open, mentally. Had he really just asked his brother to undress him? It shouldn't come as a surprise, being what had happened earlier.

Zack was just as taken aback by his brother's request. Not that he minded such a request, but he hadn't expected it.

"Sure, Cody…..I guess."

Zack reached down to unbutton his brother's pajama top when Cody grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him down on the bed. They smiled at each other, and Zack straddled Cody's waist. He reached down and started to slowly undo the buttons of Cody's PJ's. When he got down to the ones around Cody's navel, Cody remembered he was ticklish, and started giggling at the slightest touch from his brother. The fact that his touch did this to Cody, turned Zack on, and he ripped Cody's pajama top off, leaned down, and started kissing and licking Cody's stomach. Cody couldn't muster the word 'stop' between the laughs and gasps for breath. Zack started licking a place on Cody, then blowing on it, sending shivers down Cody's whole body. Gradually, Zack went lower and lower, until he was at Cody's hip bones and the waist band of his pants when Cody stopped laughing enough to talk.

"Zack, can you get up now?"

"Why, Codes, I thought we were having a fun time."

"Well, we are its just," Cody blushed deeply as he spoke, "You're sorta sitting on it, and bending it and, it sorta hurts."

Zack burst out laughing, before swinging his leg over Cody, and sitting up beside him. Sure enough, the front of Cody's pajamas sprung up as soon as Zack got off of him.

"Thanks, you may continue now." Cody giggled.

"As you wish."

Zack put his hand into the waistband of Cody's pajamas, and pulled them, along with his boxers, down to his ankles, allowing Cody to kick them the rest of the way off. Zack looked at his twin with hungry eyes, and started to lean in until Cody stopped him.

"How is this fair? I'm naked, and you're still fully clothed."

Zack gave his brother an annoyed look, but saw no give in Cody's eyes, so he gave up, stood up, and removed all his clothing, before lying down, next to Cody.

"Sorta cold in this room, isn't it, Zacky."

"Well, it was until you called me Zacky, now I'm sorta……heated."

Zack rolled on top of his brother, rubbing his erection against Cody's, making both of them gasp in pleasure. Zack looked down, and Cody looked up into his eyes. Before he could stop himself, or think of what he was doing, Cody stretched his neck up and pressed his lip to Zack's. It made him sick to his stomach; not the kiss, but how nice his lips felt against Zack's. Zack put his hands on Cody's shoulders, pressed him down, and pushed himself up.

"Cody, I think you made a mistake somewhere, I don't like boys."

Cody smiled up at Zack.

"Neither do I."

"Works for me."

Zack collapsed back down on Cody, pressing their lips together again. Neither of them would admit it, well, maybe Zack would, but they both loved every second that their lips were against one another. Somewhere in the euphoria of the kiss, someone's tongue slid through the other's lips and the kiss deepened to something else all together. Cody ran his hands from Zack's shoulders, down his back which was layered in a sheet of sweat, along with the rest of him, and Cody, and down to grab Zack's butt. He gave both cheeks a hard squeeze, causing Zack to moan into Cody's mouth.

Zack couldn't stand much more of the friction of him rubbing against Cody. He flipped the two of them over. The flip made Cody feel a little funny in his head. He was starting to think that taking both of those pills was a bad idea. He had a small frame, and hardly ever took any medicine, so the Tramadolf hit him pretty hard. He was getting pretty sleepy all of a sudden.

Zack ran his hands up and down Cody's back, while sucking at his lower lip. He moved his hands down and squeezed at Cody's butt, as he had done earlier. Cody loved how his brother was touching him, it made him feel so dirty, but he loved that too. Zack started rolling Cody's butt cheeks around in his hands. He inched his fingers closer to Cody's center, before slowly inserting his index finger into Cody's hole. This caused Cody to cry out, not so much in pain, because, truthfully, it felt good to him, but in surprise. Zack pressed his lips back to Cody's to muffle any more moans, and pulled his finger out, and pushed it back in, making a motion of it. Zack rolled the two over once again, not removing his finger from Cody's body. He slid down is brother's body, not wasting any time and taking Cody's dick right into his mouth. He slid his finger in and out of Cody, while bobbing his head up and down on his cock. Cody was still in ecstasy from the taste of his brother's saliva, and he was getting hit hard by the pills, and the warmth of Zack's mouth was too much for him to take. He moved himself up and down, impaling himself on Zack's finger, and thrusting himself into Zack's mouth. Cody came with a moan, almost a scream, and Zack drank down every last drop of Cody's juices.

Zack looked up at Cody; his eyes were glazed over with lust, and, unbeknownst to him, a high.

Cody let out a slight whimper as Zack took him out of his mouth, and left the bed, tossing the blanket off the bed. But, he was too out of it to really care much. He wasn't sure how long it's been, maybe a minute, maybe an hour, but he felt Zack's skin against his again. He heard what he could only describe as "the noise made when trying to get out the last of the ketchup."

Zack hit the bottle of conditioner against his hand, trying to get out the little that was left. They didn't have any actual lube, but Zack would make due just fine. He coated his dick in conditioner before squirting a little onto his finger, and rubbing it around Cody's anus.

'What's that cold feeling?' Cody couldn't think straight anymore, but there was something cold pressing against his butt, and he really wasn't sure what o think of it. His eyes went to the size of quarters when he felt Zack press his finger into him again. He didn't mind the first finger, but found a little more discomfort in the second one. Just as he started to get used to the feeling, the fingers were gone.

…."Okay, Buddy?"

"Huh, what?"

"I said, I'm gonna put you up on your knees now, okay?"

"yea, okay,"

Zack thought there was something wrong with this situation. Cody wasn't his normal self, but Zack blamed in on the lust, and put his hands under Cody's waist, picking him up and letting him rest on his knees and chest.

Cody felt something else pressed against him. It was bigger than two fingers, and he thought he knew what it was. Zack pressed his dick against Cody's anus.

"I' m not gonna lie, Bro, this might hurt a little, but bear with me, okay?"

Zack slowly pressed himself inside of his brother. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He couldn't believe how tight and hot his brother was. He'd read about this kind of stuff before, but thought it was all just a little cliché, but it wasn't. Cody was crushing himself around Zack. It took all the self control Zack could muster not to slam into Cody; he really didn't want to hurt him.

But it was hurting him. Cody didn't want this. He didn't want his brother doing this to him. What they had done up til now, was bad enough, but this was worse, this was the worst. It made him want to throw up, the feeling of his brother inside of him like this. He'd given thought into him and Zack, and even into doing this, but he didn't want it to happen yet, if he would ever want this. It hurt, and it didn't hurt "a little" like Zack said it would, it felt like he was being torn in two. It burned, it stung, it pulsed, it was every pain imaginable at one time. He wished he could tell Zack to stop, but every time he tried to speak, it felt like his mouth was filled with cotton, an he couldn't find the words.

'He's taking this rather well.' Zack thought to himself, pulling out of Cody once more, before sliding back in. Zack thought Cody would be asking him to stop, although, he wasn't sure that was in his will power. This felt too good for him to stop; he was so close to cumming, already. He couldn't be gentle anymore, he pulled out of his brother, and slammed back in. In and Out. In and Out.

Cody's insides were on fire. It hurt way too much, he couldn't stand it, but he couldn't find his tongue. Zack was moving faster and faster above him. When had this night gone so wrong, when did he agree to doing this, since when was it okay to let your own brother suck you off? Cody concentrated and willed his vocal chords more than ever before.

"Stop!" He literally yelled this, but he yelled it into a pillow, and it just blended in, because right as he yelled that, Zack screamed out, releasing himself into Cody. It was a primal, blood thirsty, lustful cry that Cody had never heard before.

Zack collapsed on the bed, dragging Cody down beside him. He pulled himself out of Cody and pulled Cody close to him. He snuggled into Cody's head, and smelled the sweet smell if Cody's private shampoo. Zack's eyes were heavy now.

"Good night, Cody. I love you."

"Love you too, Zack." Cody choked out.

There were tears running down his face when he said it.

AN: Wow, I totally hate myself right now. I can't believe I wrote that. It was awful. Not awful, bad, but awful what I did to Cody. I hope you guys don't hate me too bad for this. I'm really planning to wrap this up soon. But, I've got an idea started for another effed up Suite Life story, and I think I'll make Cody be fucked up in that one. Hope you liked the chapter.

Reviews will be appreciated; Flames will be accepted and used to heat my extremely cold room. Either way, you're reading my shit.


	11. Never Again

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zack or Cody Martin, the Tipton Hotel and any character in this work of fiction. I only own the plot to this work.

NOTE: Well, I bet we all hate me now, don't we? How could I do that to poor Cody? Well, I'm just fucked up like that. The fact is, you read it, and now you're reading this, so I must be doing something right, right? Anyway, that's quite enough of my talking, on with the making of words for the pleasure/enjoyment/amusement of all of the readers out there in the fanfiction world.

Warning: This chapter contains emo!twisted!hardcore!Cody.

* * *

Cody awoke the next day when the sun hit him in he face. Well, he didn't wake, because he hadn't really slept, but he hadn't completely been awake either, it was somewhere in the middle, somewhere that isn't quite resting, but to the point of losing coherent thought and falling into a dreamlike state. Cody dreamt. He dreamt that he was a different person. He was still Cody, but he was different. He didn't let Zack push him around, pull him close, and push him away. Zack was his, his to bend to his will, and his told submit to, if he wished. Something in Cody snapped during that dream.

When Cody snapped from his dream, he rubbed the excess sleep from the corners of his eyes, and felt something warm behind him. He identified it as Zack, pressed against is back. He felt Zack's body heat all over the back of his body; he started to wonder why, but remembered that he had slept with no clothes on the night before.

Cody felt as though an 18 wheeler had run over his head. He figured a hot shower would make him feel better. He swung the blanket off of him, but being careful to leave Zack under it. He tried to drop his legs off the bed, but felt an immense pain in his butt region. The rest of the night's events, flooded back to him. He hated Zack at that moment. He wanted to punch Zack as hard as he could. He wanted to breathe smoke. He wanted to destroy something beautiful. After many tries, he got his legs off the bed and stood up. His legs felt stick and gross, and he knew why. He turned around to glare at Zack again, but the sight almost made him puke. There was blood on the sheets, blood, and he knew where it was from. But, to confirm his suspicions, He uncovered Zack, who didn't even stir. He had blood dried on his stomach, legs, and dick. Cody looked down at his thighs. They were also covered with dried blood.

He felt like punching Zack straight in the nose, pulling his face to his thighs and screaming,

"Look what you did to me, you bastard, you fucker!"

He felt like it, but he didn't. He didn't, for the simple fact that Zack looked too innocent while he was asleep. He would wait until he woke up.

Cody walked, well, limped, to the bathroom. He winced at ever step. Pain surged through him every time he moved. The pain reminded him of his dream. Every step drove him mad. Every step pissed Cody off even more. Cody looked at himself in the mirror. He looked broken. He looked sinful. He looked like Zack. Cody slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it to pieces, and cutting his hand. The blood of his hand dripped into the sink. Cody smiled as the stinging pain surged up his arm. He picked up a sliver of the shattered glass.

Was he really about to do this?

It was so cliché.

It was so stupid.

It was so pointless.

It was……

Cody knew better than to cut on his arm. That was too cliché, and noticeable. He pressed the edge of the glass into his upper thigh. He slid it across the skin, and smirked at the little cut it left. He didn't press it hard enough for any major blood loss, just enough to feel another sting surge through his body. The pain in his leg didn't over power the pain in his rear, but it did block out the thought of all his sin for a moment.

When the pain had subsided, he walked over to the shower. He turned the hot water know, switched the faucet to the shower, and stepped in. The hot water rushed over his body and rinsed away the blood on his thigh. He turned around and let the hot water rush down his back. It scorched his pale skin, and, if only for a moment, left him blissful of all the sin. He focused on the pain. When the water began losing it's heat, he soaped up, washed away the rest of the blood, and then toweled off. He walked back into his room, not bothering to have a towel on, he knew Zack wasn't up yet. He wasn't limping quite as bad, it still hurt, but the hot shower helped a little. He stepped into a pair of athletic shorts, no boxers, he was afraid they would only make him hurt worse.

When he had dressed, he sat on Zack's bed, looking across to his own, where Zack was still slumbering peacefully. All of his anger and hate boiled back to the surface. He could hardly contain it.

"God damn you, Zack." Cody said, audibly, but Zack didn't stir. "How dare you! I was on a painkiller and you take advantage of me like that?"

He couldn't hold it in anymore, He jumped up on the bed and kicked Zack hard in the side, knocking him off the bed and making him roll a few feet. Needless to say, it woke Zack up.

"What the fuck, Co-"

"You shut the hell up." Cody demanded.

This assertive side of Cody pissed Zack off and turned him on simultaneously. He pushed himself off the floor and glared at Cody.

"What the hell did you say to me?"

Cody stepped off the bed and looked Zack in the eyes.

"I told you," Cody punched Zack in the face, knocking him back, "to shut the fuck up!"

Zack looked up, surprised.

"What is wrong with you, dude!"

"What's wrong with me? Look down, look at yourself. You're covered in blood, and I'll give you ONE guess whose blood it is, and where it came from. You won't need another."

Zack looked down at himself. He had blood from his stomach to his thighs.

"Oh my gosh, Cody! I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"Bullshit"

"I didn't! Why didn't you tell me to stop?"

"I tried, I tired tell you no, but I couldn't. I took Xanax for my headache, and couldn't find the words!"

Zack stood up and went to hug his brother.

"Cody…..I am so so-"

"Save it, Zack."

Cody shoved his brother away from him.

"Just save your apologies, Zack, they don't mean shit. And you will pay for hurting me like this, you will."

Zack looked at his brother, his mouth hanging open.

Cody turned around and walked out without another word.

* * *

AN: Wow. Zack may have just pushed Cody too far this time. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

Reviews will be enjoyed.

Flames will be accepted.


	12. Revenge is Hot

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zack or Cody Martin, the Tipton Hotel and any character in this work of fiction. I only own the plot to this work.

* * *

Cody slammed the door behind him. Yelling at Zack like that felt great. Hitting him felt even better. It's not like he didn't deserve it. Cody walked to the door of the suite, opened it, and walked o the elevator. He rode down to the lobby. He wasn't completely sure where he was going, but he didn't really care, either. He just couldn't be near Zack, not now. He walked toward the front door of the Tipton but, before he could open the door, he was cut off by Maddie.

"Cody, I'm under strict orders not to let you, or your brother, out of the hotel."

"Not now, Maddie, just get out of my way."

"Cody, I really can not let you out of the hotel."

Cody side stepped Maddie and stepped more toward the door. Maddie spun around and grabbed Cody's shoulder.

"Cody, I-"

Cody snapped.

"Maddie, you stupid blonde bitch! If you don't let me go outside this hotel this minute, I swear to God that I'll…." Cody trailed off at the end and glared at Maddie. Her eyes were filled with a fear that was all too familiar to him.

"Cody, what's wrong with you."

"Just let me go, whore."

Maddie took her hand off of Cody's shoulder, and let him walk out the door. She was on the brink of tears when she watched him leave.

Cody walked down the sidewalk, with no destination in mind. He wanted Zack t pay for what he had done to him. He wanted Zack to hurt like he had hurt. He wanted Zack to bleed like he had bled. A proverbial light bulb went off over Cody's head, and he changed course.

* * *

Back in the suite, Zack was looking at himself in a piece of glass he'd picked up off the floor. He hated himself. He never wanted to hurt Cody like he did. But, it was one time; he thought Cody was over reacting a little. He ran the week by in his head to try to figure out what Cody was so pissed about. His mind flashed back to the first time he'd hit Cody. Cody was joking, and he'd hit him.

"Oh my God…." Zack came to a realization that he had been hurting Cody all week. He had to make up for it somehow. He had to.

* * *

It was five in the afternoon, and Cody had cleared his head. He had a box of chocolates in his hand, he felt bad for what he had said to Maddie. When he walked in the lobby, he saw Maddie working the candy counter, as usual.

"Maddie…" His voice sounded apologetic.

"Cody."

"I am so sorry for what I said earlier. Zack made me really mad, and I took it out on you, I'm so sorry." He handed the box of chocolates to Maddie. Maddie looked up at Cody from the magazine she was pretending to look at from the time he walked in. She could see it in his eyes, he hadn't meant it. She took the chocolates from him, and walked around the counter. She pulled Cody into a hug, making him wince in pain, he was still quite sore all over, but Maddie didn't notice.

"It's okay, Cody. What did Zack do?"

"I'd rather not say, but I've gotta go back up to the suite. Can you not tell Mom about this?"

"No problem, Cody. My lips are sealed."

Cody walked over to the elevator and rode back up to his floor. He walked into the suite to see Zack in an apron in the kitchen. He was pulling something from the oven.

"Oh. Cody," Zack said, when he turned around and saw Cody," I was hoping that you would stay long enough for me to finish the cake."

Cody looked at Zack and all of his anger melted away, Zack could be so sweet.

'NO- He's just doing this to get your guard down.' Cody thought to himself.

Zack looked at Cody with pleading eyes.

"Save it, Zack, I don't want your sympathy food." Cody walked over to the couch and sat down, flipping on the tv.

Zack was hurt. Hurt bad. But, he figured he deserved it. After what he put Cody through, he knew he deserved it. Cody didn't say a word to Zack the rest of the night. Zack cooked a dinner, and Cody didn't eat it. Instead, Cody made himself a sandwich, ate half of it, and threw the rest away, he was too mad to be hungry. Cody went to bed rather early, and lay there, in is bed, not asleep. He was waiting for Zack, and not too much later, he heard the door open and walk over to the side of his bed.

"Can I sleep in your bed again, Cody? I changed the sheets for you."

Cody didn't answer. He just let Zack lie down next to him. He waited about a half hour, before poking at Zack to see if he was asleep. Cody grinned when he found out he was. He stood up out of the bed and rolled Zack over on his stomach. He grabbed Zack's arms and lifted them above him, and put them trough the bars on the headboard of the bed. While he was out earlier, Cody had bought a pair of the metal play handcuff with the switch to open them. He cuffed Zack's hand together around the bar, and taped the switches of the cuffs so Zack couldn't open them.

Zack never wore a shirt to bed, only pajama bottoms. Cody slid Zack's pajama pants down and off his body. He was now looking at Zack, lying face down on the bed, handcuffed. Cody thought, for a second, that he should wake Zack up nicely, because of what he was going to do afterwards. But, he dashed that thought from his mind almost immediately. He raised his hand high in the air, and crashed it down on Zack's butt. Zack screamed loudly at the rude wake up, and tried to turn over, noticing that he was handcuffed. Zack crossed his arms to turn over. Cody could see that Zack was sort of scared, and, admittedly, that made Cody rather hard.

"C…Cody…what…wh-"

"I told you you'd pay, Zack, I told you."

"Cody….Cody…please." Zack begged his brother.

"No, Zack, you hurt me. Now it's your turn."

Zack opened his mouth to object, but he knew he deserved this, so he shut it again.

"Now, turn over."

Zack did as Cody told him. Cody crawled onto the bed, and put his hands under Zack's waist, and lifter him up on his knees.

"You're handcuffed and defenseless. I would advise you not to try anything." Cody tried to sound mean, but Zack heard, in his voice, that he was unsure. He wouldn't have tried anything even without that threat.

Cody unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He shoved them, and is boxers down to his knees. He looked down at his brother, helpless and almost anxious, it got him even harder. He thought about just shoving his cock straight in Zack dry, but even Zack had used a little lube. He reached down into the pockets of his shorts and pulled out a bottle of lube. He poured the lube on Zack's lower back, letting it drip down Zack's crack, causing him to shudder. Cody poured more into his had, and grabbed his dick, covering it with lube.

Cody positioned himself at Zack's hole, and had a second thought about hurting Zack like that. He shoved that thought in the back of his mind, I mean, Zack deserved it, right? He pushed the head of his dick into Zack, not even preparing him for it, then, without warning, shoved himself all the way into Zack.

Zack cried out in pain. Was this what he had done to Cody? He felt like Cody had just lit a fire inside of him.

Cody cried out too, only his was spiked with pleasure. He had never felt anything close to this in his life. He pulled out slowly before ramming back in, causing Zack to scream again.

It hurt so bad, Zack wanted to scream, he wanted to beg Cody to stop, but he knew that he had done it to Cody, so he stuck to just screaming. Cody pulled out and thrust in again. Zack had tears running down his face now. He hated this, he hated him, and he almost hated Cody. Cody pulled out again, but stopped. He heard Zack sobbing, almost crying. Cody almost went soft, except for the fact of how hot and tight his brother was.

He thought Zack had been through enough. Sure he wasn't quite bleeding, but he was crying, and he hadn't even made Cody cry, probably because he was too fucked up on Xanax, but still. Cody leaned down and kissed his brother's back.

"Zacky…."

"Yes, Cody?" Zack whimpered in between sobs.

"Do you want me to stop, or can I continue, I promise I'll go easy now. I'm sorry."

"I want you to continue."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Cody slid back in Zack, slower this time and Zack only whimpered a little. Cody reached down around Zack's waist and felt that, even though he had been in pain, Zack was still hard. Cody wrapped his hand around Zack's dick, and started pumping his hand in rhythm to his thrusts.

The pain had all but subsided for Zack. He had started to enjoy it. Cody was getting close to his orgasm, but wanted Zack to go first. Cody stopped his thrusting, and re angled himself behind Zack. He pushed in again, and Zack saw white before his eyes, and moaned out. Cody took that as a good sign and thrust back in again, still with his hand pleasuring Zack. Cody continued hitting Zack's prostate and Zack continued moaning every time. White flashed before his eyes again, as Zack came onto the bed below him with a euphoric scream. The orgasm caused Zack t tighten around Cody's dick, sending Cody over the edge, he released himself inside his brother, with the same animalistic scream.

Cody collapsed on top of his brother, and they both fell onto the bed. Zack pulled his arms down and wrapped them around his brother, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Feel better now, Codes?"

"Yea, I-WAIT! You're arms, they're"

"Yea, they're loose."

"How long?"

"I got them off right when I turned back over."

"But , then you just lie there and took it?" Cody started crying when he came to this realization, Zack pulled him closer to him.

"Yea, I figured I deserved it for hurting you like I did last night." Zack was starting to tear up again to.

"But, you could have stopped me anytime you wanted."

"Yea, but I would've had to smack you around a little bit, and I've done that enough this week. And, I'm sorry."

"I love you, Zack. And, it's okay. Just tell me, why have you been like that this week?"

"I don't know, I think I just liked seeing fear in you. It did something for me."

"That's called Sadism, Zacky."

"Oh…"

"Yea, and you can still be like that, without hurting me."

"But, I think you kind of enjoyed it at times."

"That, is called masochism."

"Oh…."

"So, we make quite the pair."

"Yes, we do."

"And, Zack….."

"Yes, Cody…."

"I think that somewhere in this week, I might have, maybe, fallen for you a little. So you must have done something right."

"I think that I might have fallen a little for you too."

"But, what will people think, Zacky?"

"I'm not sure, but, after what we've been through this week, I think we can handle people and their opinions."

"Me too."

Zack pulled Cody closer, and Cody snuggled into his big brother's chest. He was still crying a little, but, so was Zack, so it was okay. He felt safe in his brother's embrace. He wasn't scared of Zack right now. He knew Zack was sorry for the week so far. And he'd even developed a new little fetish to match his brother's. Sure, it was gross, sure it was illegal, sure it was wrong in every sense of the word, But all Cody knew was he felt good when his brother held him, when his brother touched him, and when his brother, well, you get the picture.

Cody pushed himself from Zack's embrace, got up off the bed, and took off the rest of his clothes, while Zack watched, amused at what he saw. He walked over to the other side of the room and flipped the light switch off, and walked back over to the bed. He lie down beside Zack, and pulled Zack into his chest this time.

"Ummm…Cody?"

"Yea, Zacky?"

"This doesn't really feel right does it?"

"Nope."

They weren't talking about the fact that they had just had sex, or were now lying on the bed, naked, hugging in their own fluids, no, they were talking about Cody being on the outside of the embrace,. Cody quickly pulled his arms from around Zack, and snuggled back into his chest, where he felt warm, and safe. Zack draped his arms over Cody. Cody looked up and stretched his neck to kiss Zack on the lips, before pulling his head back down.

"Good night, Zacky."

"Good night, Codykins."

* * *

NOTE: I think this is the end, if I think of another good plot twist, I'll add it, or, if I just feel like writing some smut, I'll add onto it, but, for now, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed it. And, thanks for reading.

-Erika XTC


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, this story was one of the first one's I finished, and it's still getting favorited. You all have done me quite the honor with all these comments and favorites, so I feel as though I should add onto this story or write another in this category. If you'd like to see one of these happen, message me with an idea or something, cause I'm not sure what to do in another chapter, but I can take an idea and run with it.


End file.
